The Sands Of Time
by Matte012
Summary: ..heals all wounds. When Link gets imprisoned by a totalitarianism Hyrule and has an option to see his beloved once more but at risk of every life in Hyrule. What will he choose. What is 'the machine' And what is Zelda really up to? Updated to Chapter 3
1. Memories

"Light My Path" was originally created on a dare in 2005. But after multiple version (most notably on ) it has been reincarnated for maximum excitement and plot twists. Later inclusions of various character created complications and more jumble. After a trip to Zeldawiki and reading various Fanfiction I have formulated an intense plotline going on a journey through the eyes of our fair hero Link. Many characters will be included in the beginning part of the story and will be separated into multiple parts. Inbetween each section there will be a month long wait so I can reassemble myself and make necessary changes to the plotline and write ahead of time. But hear me blab on about the story just read the thing. I do not own Legend Of Zelda. Shigeru Miyamoto does *cries*

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Chapter One**_

_**Memories**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_That's them all Link. You should get some rest , it been a long day_",

Link brought Epona to a slow halt as Fado locked the barn. Fado was right. He was tired and could enjoy a long sleep on his bed. Stabbing his heal sharply into his horse he began the short journey to his humble abode. The village had not changed a bit. The path still was covered with the same rocks and the residents always kept a low profile in here. His house got bigger as he approached it. It's ageing wood deck still stood where it was. He dismounted quickly as not to waste anytime. Grabbing his brush he stared brushing the horses Maine. Epona always seemed to like being brushed , her back hoof shaking in confirmation. He would be appreciating this moment but his mind was pre-occupied with something else. It's been a year since it happened. The day his best friend sealed her fate by breaking the connection among his world and hers. Her name was Midna. He continued petting his horse. He felt down whenever he thought about Midna. What Midna had to him had made him temporarily depressed , disregarding everything not essential. He even woken up thinking Midna had return but went back unstatified. Maybe all he needed to do was sleep in home... _alone_.

"Link," Ilia spoke behind from Link. He noticed her face and turned back to the ground. He wished he could dig a hole to fit his worries and shove all his pent up sadness under each pebble. "Link!" she spoke louder this time , catching him of guard. "What's wrong. You seemed more spaced out than usual. I almost screamed trying to get you out of your zone." she stated smiling strangely. Even with the ominous glow of the temporary twilight around them Ilia seemed so nice and innocent

"Thanks , but I am fine.", he spoke unamused by the blonde chicks interruption. Ilia had always been spontanious like him. He even had a 'thing' for her five years ago. It was phase that came and went. Ilia tends to always wear the same off-white gown and brown pants. She managed to make another purse that looks close to her old one that she lost when she was abducted by the bublins. Her innocence never faultered and her smile was ever so true.

"Oh yeah!" she said. "You have been petting the hoarse in the exact same spot for a minute now.", Ilia pointed out. Another thing about her is that , like Link , has a really good judgement and sence of humor. That could be as good as it can be bad. Link stared at his hand which Triforce was glowing brightly and turned back with a defeated look on his face.

"So." Ilia spoke. "You going to tell me about what happened to make you so sad" she spoke innocently caused Link to tear his eyes from his hand . "You know what happened. The same thing I told you. Memories of what happened you know.", he shifted in his seat again to look at his hand. "I need some more time to recover.",

Ilia spat out. "WHAT! More time to recover. You have had too much time to recover. And plus ; you need to be in Castle Town for your celebration tomorrow. It's been one year since you defeated the dark beings.",

Link sighed. She was right about the celebration at least. Everyone in Castle Town and around Hyrule would be there to honour Link. No matter how hard Link tried to shake it off he knew he had to go to the castle and meet Zelda and the rest of Castle Town. Feeling defeated , he turned to Ilia and was about to open his mouth before Ilia spoke. "It only five o'clock. If we both take our horses we could make it to Castle Town and stay at Telma new place."

Link smiled. He enjoyed the fact that she had a good memory. Telma had found Ilia stranded in Hyrule Field a year ago and took her in her company. She couldn't even remember her name. She took her in and took care of her the best she could. After Telma left she and "the group" spread the word about Link and his adventures and before she knew it her buisness was booming. She even got a grant to build more of her bar making it a bed and breakfast and bought "the group" a home in Kakariko so they could plan their buisness. Althought it wasn't as busy as before they still helped with crime problems.

"You go get Fillia and Epona and meet me here. I need to get something." he spoke walking backwards intill he hit his latter. Suddenly a big spider landing on his head and clawed at his skull doing little damage. With a quick and sudden draw of his sword , the bug curled up and exploded into black squares and disappeared into nothingness. Ilia ,still in shock, nodded her head and slowly backed away into the crevace towards Ordon Village. Link sighed and turned around and climbed up the ladder. Each step more heavy than the last. He walked up inserted his key in the metal lock. A click echoed as the lock fell away to the ground making a load noice as it connected with the wood. Slowly, he opened his door and stepped into his abode.

His home remained the same. The same papers on the desk and the same bottles on the shelf. He walked loudly along the hardwood floor ; it creaking every step , and latched his hand on a grey and golden chest labelled in neat hand-writting labled "Memories , Do NOT Open Unless Absolutly Necessary.". He couldn't even think of opening it since he returned. He picked up one neat and one oddly shaped paper parcel. He grabbed the pointed one and felt it edges tug a hole in his heart. How could he have tooken it from it's burial ground at Hyrule Field. It felt wrong for him to take it , but he needed it to get out of depression. Sadly , it didn't work.

Turning around , with his hands in his pockets , he headed out to the door. He almost felt like crying. For reassurance he wiped under his eye. No moisture. At least it didn't bring him to tears. He opened his door , making sure to turn around and lock it. Once he climbed down the latter he turned around ; only to see hazel eyes pointing at him.

"Ilia. You scared me there." he spoke faking a chuckle. She scared him out of his sences. She always had a way of showing up to scare people.

"Ohhh." she giggled peevishly. "Sorry. Did I scare you." the blond girl scratched her round ear. "Oh wait!" she spoke giggling once again. "I got Fillia again , we should get going now. Epona's right there , I brushed her while you were working so she should be good for the day." she smiled happily.

"Yeah , let go." Link walked to Epona and quickly mounted on his horse. A swift kick brought Epona to attention , sneering to prove it.

"Come on , Ilia. We got to ride always there before the stores close so we can sleep in our two purchased rooms." he nudged his horse forward. Ilia did as well. They were both moving walking speed. Link leading the two through another crevace around a small bend.

"Purchase? You mean rent." she looked startled.

"We will be staying there for a while. I have saved up enough Rupees to rent the room. And Telma already booked them a room ahead of time. After all he saved Hyrule. It was the least she could do. "I'll buy you a room. I should have enough."

SHe giggled. "I hope so. Your wallet looks like it's about to expload. You stuffed it full of Rupees." she looked confused once again.

Link sighed. "Agitha wouldn't let me have the huge wallet because I didn't have a bug." he spoke angrily talking profanties about her but stopped to stare at the horizon. Ilia had reaized it and stared with him. All she seen was the sun going down and a ominous cloud hanging over. "What you looking at." she blurted out

Link snapped back. "The sunset calms me down."

She looked disgusted at the comment. "It makes me creeped out. I get deja-vu from looking at it. Do you have Deja-Vu."

Link quickly contined. "Trust Me." he laughed out nudging Epona even faster. "You don't know the half of it.".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Written On Thursday, November 20, 2008 ; 10:48:31 PM


	2. Trouble In Paradise

Welcome back again. My first chapter was much of an introduction. This chapter will include some , but not much action. I am the type to make my introductions short. This chapter will be a litlle longer comapre to my first.l will introduce a nameless characrer along with the Princess herself. Be sure to critique me on this chapter as this one makes the way for the actuall story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 2**

**Trouble In Paradise**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ilia seemed mild as she and Link approched Castle Towns exterior walls. There white stones gleeming even in the dead of night. Ilia guided her horse towards the bridge. She was eager to get a good nights rest. And frankly , so was Link. He quickly unmounted and pulled out two long ropes and threw one to Ilia and they both tied the rope to their harnesses to ensure Bulblins didn't take the horses. Not like they would. Bulblins seemed to avoid Link and go on with their lives. Even the Dark Baba plants didn't jump out of the resting place to attack. It seemed to perfect. Link immediatly suspected tom-foolery , but quickly dismissed it. After finshing his knot he patted Epona mane and wished her a good nights rest.

He stared at Ilia as she finished her knot. Turning around with a innocent face. "Now to Telama's", she spoke completely ignoring the fact that she mispronounced Telma wrong. Link though he should tell her that but decided not to. "Yeah... we need to sleep early so we can meet Zelda tomorrow and discuss the festivities." he stated matter-of-factly. Ilia's eye lighten up suddenly. "You mean the princess? I always wanted to meat Zelda in person.", Ilia screamed in excitement and a flurry of excited giggles shortly after. Ilia stopped giggling and Link walked forward. Ilia snapped out of her trance and ran to catch up with Link , her sandals scrapping along the cedar wood bridge.

"It got really cold all of the sudden", Ilia pointed out shiverring in her white shirt. Link meerily stared at her but Ilia got the message. "I know I should've got more clothes when I went to my house now will you JUST SHUT UP about it", she complained crossing her arms and looking away. Link sighed and mumbled "I didn't say anything.", into his clothes.

The wooden door seperating Castle Town from the rest of all humanity was shut closed for some reason. Link opened the heavy door. Ilia budged ahead of Link before he could walk through and ssent Link to the ground. Link spoke profanities as the blonde girl walked ahead into Castle Town without Link. "Don't you dare go around the corner or I'll ... I'll" he stood up and dusted himself off making sure he wasn't dirty. He lifted his head and studdered in disbelief. She wasn't there. He yelled out her name. Nothing. He yelled again to make sure. Again nothing. Link walked ahead to look around the corner.

A feminate scream came and echoed around the towns walls. He looked around. He didn't knew where it came from. He turned the corner and ran down the thin corridor which was packed with stores and made his way towards the Star Game. He didn't see anyone there. Not even those creepy Star Girls. He walked ahead again making sure to check through every fence. He made his way around the small corner again and looked down the hallway. _Where could that chick be?_ , he wandered off forwards again. Now he was getting worried. Normally there would be people following him even through the dead of night with a bombardment of questions about his quest yet there was none. All the animals were missing too. He remembered Oscar , the little puppy who followed him around the town when he was a wolf. Always complaining about his life and the coblestone path that hurt his paws.

"Hey , you!" a reconizable voice echoed in the dead of night. He turned around. "Come with me , hero , I need to tell you something." he turned around and followed the young women as she walked into the pshycic's shop where she would help Link find the heart piece. The room was darker than normal , only litten up with small tea candles. The girl has a uncomfortable look to her. Her eyes saggy from obvious lack of sleep. She opened a door and walked into it. Moments later opening a identical door on the other side of the counter. A chair poked the back of his leg. He sat down as she did the same.

"Do you see it? There is no one here." a soft , sultry voice continued. "Everyone been missing since the 'long long ago'. I see your looking for someone so I will make this brief. Your friend was tooken for being after the curfew. She will most likely be executed. Now I must ask you a question." she clasped her heavily manecured hands around the crystal ball and stared at it , her eyes hypnotised by the ball. She looked away. "You have a decision. Take the orange potion and you will teleport away from here where you will never have another task and leave Hyrule to waste. Or take the purple potion and attempt to save Hyrule from the rebellion it is in" Link stared at the two potions. He knew what potion to take. Link set them both down. "I don't need any potion to save Hyrule. I need the love of the goddess and the skill in my hands."

The girl stared at her disgusted. But her face softened to a gentle , innocent smile. "Fine , I hope you succeed in your quest hero and may the goddesses be with you." Link nodded and thanked her for her knowledge and rounded the corner and walked in the distance leaving the girl in the building.

Link made his way down to the bar. He was happy that he knew the layout of Castle Town so well because he was eager to get a good nights rest and talk to Telma. He pushed the wooden door open and walked into the bar. Before he could even say hello to her the wooden door slammed against him sending him to the floor. He looked up and seen to armoured people , presumbably male , walking towards the wooden bar. Telma disreguarded Link and turned his attention to the male guards.

"Hey , officers. Do you want a nice cool drink. It's on the house" Telma nervously spoke staring at the guards. The first guards raised his hand and impacted Telma cheek with the metal on his hands sending her into the wall. A couple bottles fell on the floor. Before she could speak she was handcuffed and thrown to the ground and quickly picked up again. "You NEVER try this again" the male spoke as the secound one placed a small black bag on her head and a good tug closed it over her head.

Link couldn't think straight. He quickly unsheathed his sword and pulled out his sword and charged at the second guard. The metal of his sword and the metal of the guards uniform collided. The guard turned his arm around and elbowed Link in his face. Link was sent to the ground in pain as the entire room went black. He sat there for a few moments before he felt being picked up. He tryed to bite the metal hand but in dismail it didn't work and a swift hit with his hand sent Link unconsious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Written On Sunday, November 30, 2008 , 8:29 pm


	3. Imprisoned

Welcome back everyone. Despite of lack of reviews on WMB I am going to continue writting. I read this cute little fanfic and gave me some ideas. Many fanfiction and poems written by people at MFF , WMB and various Zelda fansites have moved me into this next chapter. I am temporarily slipping away from the dark ideas and going to go a little more positive with my wirtting. As I have seen in my previous works that dark , depressing fanfiction don't get as much reviews. I'd like to thank everyone for reading here. Reviewers , flamers , and most importantly readers ; enjoy the third chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Three: Imprisoned

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Link felt a sharp pain in his side as he hit the coblestone floor hit his waist. With a quick tug he was back into the light. His vision was blured and he could barely make our his surroundings. He could see that he was in the place where his real adventure started one year ago. The dungeon was decorated with slate grey walls and floors and a broken hatch on the floor. Link stabbed his sword in the coblestone and used it as a cane to stand up. His nimble body was on damage critical and his vision was blurred. He shouldn't have attacked the guard. If it wasn't for his dumb actions he might have not been inprisioned. Checking the prison cell once more, he seen no obvious sign of escaping , not like he was in the condition to do so. He collasped against the couldn't do anything. He felt his body had be scarred and bleeding. If he tried his escape now he will hurt himself even more. Link , feeling defeated starred at the remembered it all to fell. He was thrown here one year ago , scared , confused. This is the exact cell where Midna first introuded him to her cute smirk.

The first thing that attracted him to her was her looks. With a combination of her wide hips , short body and strange fashion choices she stood out from most Hylians. He admitted he despised her at the beggining. He actually became grateful for her freeing him from the metal clutches. He tred his way through the unnatural twilight and followed Midna's demands to the tower. Introduing himself to Zelda briefly and than made they way out of the Castle and back to Ordon. Their friendship had evolved from acquantises. And there friendship evolved to close friend. He remember the moment well.

[b][i] Link flew towards the desert at breakneck speed and quickly hit the ground , the microscopic sand beads slowing him down to a comfortable speed. He stood up and stared at the endless desert. His shadow tweached and flew out of the ground and took the form of a devious little imp. She seemeed sad. Her normally cheeky smile into a nervous frown.

"Uhh..Link , remember what that spirit said. About the Fused Shadows. What do you think happened to those who tried to rule Hyrule." Link thought for a second and was about speak before being cut off "They were banished. To a realm where life was prosperous. But if one were to stay there to long they themselves could not leave and mingle with the light. It was called the Twilight Realm. Do you know understand what I am." there was a unearthy silence. Enraged Midna yelled "I am a descendant of the tribe that was banished there." Midna looked down. A weary look on her face.

"It was peaceful. Intill that no good , tyrant Zant took it over. He has some magic unknown to my tribe. I think some foriegn person is helping him. We must go save my people." She wrapped her unusually large arms around Link in a comforting hug. It felt like hours but they finally seperated. She gave him her signature grin and grabbed his cheek like a grandma. "You'll come with me right" Midna asked him nervously a faint blush on her cheek. Link laughed. "Of coarse." Midna slid back into the shadow leaving Link once again to do all the work. Not like he minded[/b][/i]

Link sat cuddled up against the wall. Something ticked his mind. He couldn't put his fingur on it. Being trapped up by an unkown foe while remenising about his beloved. He felt as if he was helpless. He stood up and ran towards the metal bars and smashed it with his fist in anger and fell down yelling his beloved name in the dead of the cell.

"MIDNA!!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm so sorry for making this one short but the next chapter is going to be quite a long one and we don't want a huge chapter. Plus after this scene there is a time change. Not a drastic one. Of maybe twelve hours or such.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
